Soundtrack Of My Summer Martin Johnson Oneshot
by TheBeehive
Summary: Ana Swanson's the main character in this story and she talks about her summer and well...we all know what happens during summer for some of us...


It was summer. And during this time of year a lot of us usually fall in love and either end up getting hurt or find true happiness in someone else's arms. For some people they end up calling it a summer love because they know it wouldn't last long especially if they have a long distance relationship once summer is over. But for me, Ana Swanson, I don't plan on doing any of that shit to ruin my summer. I plan to actually just have fun and let everything pass and rest for school is over and no one can bother me. My parents are hardly home and I have the house all to myself. Well not really all to myself, they asked my aunt to come and watch me so that I won't end up doing something crazy and so that I won't get myself into trouble. But I don't think my aunt would be a problem because she's okay with anything. She lets me do things my parents would never allow me to do and that's why I love summer. Free of parental supervision and free of torture from cruel teachers who expect paper work and reports from you like almost every day.

One summer day, I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and took a bath, got dressed and looked out the window to see the wondrous view of Boston. I noticed that there were trucks and vans outside and that someone bought the house across mine. Another new neighbor but like hell I cared… I went down to get some decent breakfast. I sat down and got a bowl, a spoon, milk and my favorite cereal, Cap'n Crunch.

"Well you're up early" My aunt said entering the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too" I said sarcastically.

"Who moved in next door?"

"Why should I care?"

"Hey you better watch your attitude young lady or I'll ground you for a month" My aunt said trying to follow my mother's voice but failing terribly. I just laughed at her attempt and she laughed along with me.

"I can't believe summer is already here"

"I can't believe it either. Oh after you're done eating, why don't you go say hi to the guy who bought that house over there. He seems like a nice young man"

"If you like him so much, why don't you go say hi to him?"

"I already did."

"But if you did go there already, why'd you ask me who moved in there?"

"To start a conversation"

"Fine but this is the first and last time I'm doing this"

"You never know, you might actually like him."

"I'm not looking for anyone to ruin my summer"

"Just because your boyfriend broke up with you, it doesn't mean that you shouldn't find another guy to take his place."

"Correction. That guy was my ex-boyfriend and that's not why I don't plan on looking for someone else"

"That's what your mouth says but your eyes say you're lying"

"My eyes can't talk"

"Then how come I can hear them loud and clear?"

"Okay this discussion is over. No more talks about ex-boyfriends and the dude across the street."

"But you still have to say hi and bring him some cookies. He might not have eaten his breakfast before he came."

"But those are my favorite cookies!"

"All the more reason you should share them with him. You never know, maybe you two have something in common."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes at my aunt and grabbing the cookie jar.

I felt like a girl scout as I walked across the street and into the guy's house with a jar of cookies in hand. It felt awkward.

Once I reached his front door, I knocked twice and he opened the door.

"Hey there. You must be Ana." The guy said and my aunt was right, he looked hot!

"Uh ya…I'm guessing my aunt told you?"

"Yeah. I'm Martin, Martin Johnson and that cookie jar looks heavy. Why don't you come in."

"It's nice to meet you and thanks." I said and set the cookie jar in the kitchen table.

"Your house looks amazing." I continued looking around at the very tidy house.

"Well your aunt helped me fix it. It was a mess before she arrived."

"Well she can be a bit OC"

"True but she did a good job with the stuff."

"Well… Do you want some cookies?" I said laughing at my own question and he laughed along with me.

"Sure" he said taking one out of the jar.

"Chocolate chip cookies are my favorite"

"No way, I love them too"

He finished his cookie and got another one.

"Do you play an instrument?" he suddenly asked.

"No but I do love listening to music."

"Wait here I'll be right back" he said and went out of the kitchen. I did as I was told and I waited for him to return. While waiting, I thought. My aunt was right I did like him and maybe giving him a shot won't ruin everything. Pessimism always got the best of me and if I thought optimistically maybe everything would turn out fine. Besides we have some things in common and it may be kinda cliché-ish but he makes me feel good about myself I don't how and why but he just does.

"Okay. I'm back" he said re-entering the room with a guitar in hand.

"You play?"

"The guitar and I'm in a band" he said smiling.

"Cool… can you play me one of your songs?"

"Sure but this one's not done yet. We're still working on it"

"Its okay with me" I said and with that, he started strumming.

"**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried**

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
you'll always be my thunder  
so bring on the rain  
and bring on the thunder_"_ he sang.

"Wow…that was amazing. You have an awesome voice" I said giving him a little applause. And he seemed to repay me with a soft kiss. I never did want to find another after that kiss. He pulled away and said.

"Sorry. I had an impulse."

"No it's okay, it's totally fine"

"So much for love at first sight…" he said and I giggled. He put away his guitar and sat beside me on the kitchen table.

"Your aunt told me all about what happened to you and you ex and I hope you're okay."

"I guess aunt doesn't know when to shut up now, does she?" I said and we stayed silent for awhile.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Where can we go?"

"Some place other than here."

"Okay" I said and he took my hand and walked out the door. We both got in his car and we drove to a deserted beach. We got out of the car and he led me to a lighthouse and we stayed there to talk.

"It's unfair that I know your past and you don't know mine."

"Okay. Why don't you share some of your past experiences with your exes."

"Well, just like you, I just broke up with someone. Last February 14, Valentine's day."

"That's harsh."

"Very… She cheated on me with another guy in my party. She and I were in a relationship for about a year and a half and every 14th was our monthsary. But she just had to do it on Valentine's. It took like 3 months to move on and return to my normal self. I was horrible when I was in my mopey state. I don't know why it took me 3 months to get 

over that good for nothing bitch. And ever since then I hated every 14th because of her. It's been 2 years since and I haven't found anyone because I was afraid. Afraid to feel all that pain again and I didn't want to be cheated on again and no one in this world seemed right for me. I moved into your that house because for the past 2 years, she always left me notes saying that she changed and crap like that but when I try to think she has, fear ruins everything and puts me back in the box I can't get out of. It like traps me inside and prevents me from getting out of it. I moved away from her to get away. She lives in Boston but where she lives and where I live is like an hour drive and she doesn't know I moved away. I don't think she'd try to find me because she's too busy fucking herself up and fucking someone else's life like how she fucked up mine. And moving away an hour away from her is also a good idea because I know she can't stay in a car for more than half an hour. So I guess moving away was a great idea. It led me to someone better than anyone else in this world, it led me to you. I don't know muck about you yet but I'm willing to find out." He said smiling as he looked at me.

"Well you know my side of the story unless you want me to elaborate…"

"It's fine actually and I'm happy that I got all that out. You're like the only person I ever shared all that to because everyone's too busy to hear it. So thank you." He said

"It's my pleasure." I said and I leaned in and kissed him.

Months passed and I got know him better. Summer was getting better and better.

Another day came and I woke up stretched my arms and noticed I had voice mail. It was Martin. I played it and it said:

"Good morning…it's like 1 in the morning and I've been working on the song and I finally finished thanks to Paul and the guys anyway here it is

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried**

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  


**And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out**

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder…

Hoped you like it… I love you and call me back as soon as you receive this. Or you can break in to my house and wake me up…bye" He said and the guys said their goodbyes as well.

So again, I took a bath, got dressed and went out and barged in his house. I climbed up the stairs and in to his room where I saw him sleeping on the bed with one shoe on and one shoe off. I didn't wake him up instead I slept beside him and I never want to stay away from him. He was the missing piece of me and I never want to lose that piece to anyone else. I loved him and it seemed like he loved me back and I was happy with that. Summer was over in a few days and if they say love is for losers, I guess I'm one of them…

…The End…


End file.
